paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
PAW Patrol: Adventure Bay's Most Wanted
This game is a parody of Skylanders: Trap Team. This game has a total of 150 villains, 10 of them per elements and 5 of them per chapter. The plot of this game is that Night Ryder has released the most wanted criminals from Pawtarus Maximum Security Prison in Adventure Bay, and it's up to the PAW Patrol along with the Trapper PAWS to round them all up, and they have a secret weapon to do so: Capturenite Cubes! If u have any suggestions for Villains and names for the Trapper PAWS post it in the comment section below. For the villains, tell me his/her name, it's species, it's backstory and it's element. As for the Trapper PAWS same thing, but they must be dogs! Playable Characters *Ryder *Alex *Katie *Kiko Hamasaki *Robo-Pup *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Logan Hinako *Suzan Hinako *Monty Hinako *Tundra *Penelope *Lilac *Dusty *Tex *Cali *Chickaletta *Ocean *Rosie *Proton *Eve *Kiddy *Hikari *Emily Thorn *Richardio Thorn *Benjemen Thorn *Blizzard *Flurry *Petey Perplex Trapper PAWS *Blowaway (Breed: Cocker Spaniel. Voice actor: Rainn Wilson. Capturenite Weapon: Whip. Element: Air) *Cookie (Breed: Golden Retriever. Voice actor: Jocelyne Loewen. Capturenite Weapon: Soccer Ball. Element: Time) *Talon (Breed: Bloodhound. Voice actor: James Patrick Stuart. Capturenite Weapon: Missile Launcher. Element: Tech) *Rafael (Breed:Beauceron. Capturenite Weapon: Spanish Guitar. Element: Music) *Donna (Breed: Irish Wolf Hound. Voice: Katey Sagal. Capturenite Weapon: Lance. Element: Undead) *Everest (Breed: Bernese Mountain Dog. Capturnenite Weapon: Grapplng Hook. Element: Earth) *Cooper (Breed: Beagle/Labrador Retriever Mix. Capturenite Weapon: Ice Pick. Element: Water) *Icee (Breed: Wolf Husky Mix Capturenite Weapon: Elemental Paws. Element: Water) *Andrew (Breed: Border Collie. Capturenite Weapon: Ice Skate Gauntlets. Element: Earth) *Gueshwindigkeith (Breed: German Shepard. Voice actor: Vic Mignogna. Capturenite Weapon: Karate Gloves. Element: Magic) *Eaglo (Breed: Cocker Spaniel. Voice Actor: Jason Ritter. Capturenite Weapon: The Rebirth Staff. Element: Magic) *Kenneth Smith (Species: Human. Voice Actor: Roger Craig Smith. Capturenite Weapon: Boxing Gloves. Element: Air) *Farmer Yumi (Species: Human. Voice Actor: Hiromi Okuyama. Capturenite Weapon: Pitchfork. Element: Life) *Emiko (Species: Human. Voice Actor: Ashleigh Ball. Capturenite Weapon: Bo-Staff. Element: Time) *ThinMints (Breed: Golden Retriever. Voice: Kira Tozer. Capturenite Weapon: Camera. Element: Cryptid) *GingerSnap (Breed: Golden Retriever. Voice: Tabitha St. Germain. Capturenite Weapon: Electric Guitar. Element: Music) *Biscotti (Breed: Golden Retriever. Voice: Nicole Oliver. Capturenite Weapon: Sewing Needle Sword. Element: Movie) *Princess Aquina (Breed: Mer-Pup. Voice: Nicole Oliver. Capturenite Weapon: Triton. Element: Cryptid) *Victoria (Breed: English Bulldog. Voice: Tabitha St. Germain. Capturenite Weapon: Judo Gloves. Element: Life) *Space Alien (Species: Space Alien. Voice: Sam Vincent. Capturenite Weapon: Alien Bubble Gun. Element: Galaxy) *Luna (Breed: Night Wolf. Voice: Cahty Weseluck. Capturenite Weapon: Lightsaber. Element: Galaxy) *Spirit (Breed: Beagle. Voice: Ashleigh Ball. Capturenite Weapon: Needle. Element: Mutant) *Switch (Breed: Shapeshifter Pup. Voice: Kyle Rideout. Capturenite Weapon: Axe. Element: Mutant) *Windy (Breed: Skeletion Poodle. Voice: Michaela Dietz. Capturenite Weapon: Bone-A-Rang. Element: Undead) *Flamenco (Breed: Akita. Voice: Alex House. Capturenite Weapon: Rose Hammer. Element: Movie) *Tiki (Breed: Mixed Breed. Voice: Phil LaMarr. Capturenite Weapon: Ukelele. Element: Fire) *Daichi (Breed: Shiba Inu. Voice: Mona Marshall. Capturenite Weapon: Firework. Element: Fire) *Iron Pup (Breed: Chiwawa. Voice: Jeff Bennet. Capturenite Weapon: Robot Suit. Element: Tech) *Agro (Breed: Pitbull. Voice: Tyrone Savage. Capturenite Weapon: Sais. Element: Darkness) * Xolo (Breed: Xoloitzcuintle. Voice: Peter New. Capturenite Weapon: Fangs. Element; Darkness) Teams The OveRyders *Ryder *Chase *Blowaway *Skye *Proton *Logan Hinako *Ocean *Rosie *Dusty *Petey Perplex *Tex The Young Explorers *Alex *Tundra *Rocky *Lilac *Kiko Hamasaki *Marshall *Kiddy *Blizzard *Monty Hinako *Flurry *Suzan Hinako The Expert Fighters *Katie *Kenneth Smith *Rubble *Zuma *Penelope *Cali *Chickaletta *Eve *Hikari *Emily *Richardio *Benjamen Thorn *Robo-Pup Trappable Villains Air *Zap *Gales *Sparx the Shocking Spainel *Board Squawk (Species: Pelican/Dance Mat Hybrid) *Eyks *Thunder Serpent (Species: Thunderbolt/Snake Hybrid) *General Seagull (Species: Seagull) *Molt Volt (Species: Hawk. Voice: Tim Lagasse. Main Weapon: Lighting Wings) *Trickster (Species: Alligator. Voice: Louis Chirillo) *Madness Gladys (Species: Skunk Gladiator) Water *Frosty *Amuz *Ice Dog *Water Baboon *Brain Freezy *Ymeow *Tsunami *Monster Suds *Shadow Wally *Overflow (Species: Goldfish. Voice: Tony Hale) Earth Bookworm (Species: Graboid. Voice: Jeff Bennet) Bulldozer Elbbur Horn-Drill Muddy Marie (Species: Dirty Maid. Voice: Mona Marshall) Earth-Cake (Species: Cake. Voice: Fred Tatasicore) Mud-Bath (Species: Muddy Bathtub. Voice: Stephen Glickman) Tremor Tarantula General Snips (Species: Crab. Voice: Trey Parker) Title Flipper (Species: Giant Domino. Voice: Kevin Michael Richardson) Life *Ashley *Pollution Pup *Ykcor (Species: Mixed Breed. Voice: Stuart Ralson) *Motor-Fly *The Honey-Pill Gang *Snake Vine (Species: Grape Vine/Snake Hybrid) *Matador Long Legs *Bee Wolf (Species: Wolf made out of Bees. Voice: Tom Kane) *Leaf Thief (Species: Hippogriff) *Melody (Species: Dalmatian. Voice Actor: Deedee Magno Hall. Main Weapon: Life Beams) Tech *Robo-Raptor *Madame Bomb *Slash (Species: Basset Hound. Voice: Greg Ellis. Main weapon: Katana) *Road Ripper *Redyr *Card Shark (Species: Catfish. Voice: Nolan North) *Andrew Snake-Eyes *Rug-Step *Bionic Bunny *Copy-Cat Undead *Heidi-Cane *Lily Demonock *Hunter (Species: German Shepard. Voice: Will Arnett) *Ranger Ryder (Species: Human. Voice: Owen Mason. Main weapon: Silenced Pistol) *Zom Bomb (Species: Zombie Frog. Voice: Jess Harnell) *Carith (Species: Rottweiler. Voice: Kathleen Barr) *Pound Duppy (Species: Duppy/Dog Hybrid. Voice: Tony Hale) *Ghost (Species: Albino Bloodhound. Voice: Maurice LaMarche. Main weapon: Shuriken Launcher) *Violet Brown (Species: Beagle. Voice Actor: Oliva Olson) *Hankey-Stein (Species: Frankenstein's Monster Vocie: Bill Fagerbakke) Fire *Kamasouffle (Species: Souffle) *SurtuRuff (Species: Labrador) *Smokehound (Species: Dalmatian) *Llshram (Species: Dalmatian) *Basterderm (Species: Robot Elephant) *Blaze (Species: Fire Elemental Tiger. Voice: Jim Cummings) *Sabina Alfonso (Species: Human. Voice: Madeleine Martin) *Anon (Species: Doberman Voice: Louis Chirillo) *Natasha (Species: Black Russian Terrier) *Kuchisake-Oven (Species: Oven Ghost Mecha) Magic *Dixie *Kalvin the Kaotic Kat (Species: Alien Feline. Voice: John Dimaggio) *Dementrio the Demon Lord *Misty Shadows *Abnormaliva (Species: Persian Cat. Voice: Kari Wahlgren) *Fasta Blasta *Chop-Corn (Species: Corn Cob) *Slow Yo (Species: Sloth) *Izabella Humdinger (Species: Human) *Fad Hatter (Species: Golden Retriever) Darkness (Aka Kaos) *Barlow *Night Ryder *Brutus Garnell (Species: Doberman. Voice: Kwesi Boakye) *Muno Bruno *Esahc *Dark Blizzard *Natellie "Jinx" Jenkins (Species: Black Cat. Voice: Cree Summers) *Dark Chaos (Species: Ghost. Voice: John Kassir) *Trixie "Trickster" Jenkins (Species: Black Cat. Voice: Cree Summers) *Gram Music *SaxoPhant (Species: Elephant) *Jay Zapper (Species: Wolverine) *Punk Hop (Species: Kangaroo) *Scarllimbo (Species: Fox. Voice:) *DJ Crablegs (Species: DJ Table/Crab Hybrid) *Wing Strings (Species: Crane) *Hoot Flute (Species: Owl) *Bull Horn (Species: Bull) *Strumming Bird (Species: Hummingbird) *Organ Horn (Species: Triceratops) Time *Cuckoo-Cat (Species: Cat/Cuckoo Clock Hybrid. Voice: Jessica DiCicco) *Clay-Watch (Species: Bear) *Hour-Blast (Species: Bee) *Time Rift (Species: Jaguar) *Hour Howler (Species: Wolf) *Choo Choo Clock (Species: Train/Salamander Hybrid) *Stop Watch (Species: Turtle) *Time Prowler (Species: Tiger) *Quantium Bone (Species: Beagle. Vocie: Jason Ritter) *Vivica (Species: Poodle. Voice: Nicole Oliver) Galaxy *King Galaxta (Species: UFOwlet) *U.F.K.O. (Species: UFO) *Crescent Doom (Species: Robotic Moon Mecha) *Rover-Field (Species: Mars Rover/Monster Hybrid) *Esmerelda (Species: Sun Cat.) *Comet Wasp (Species: Wasp) *Super-Nova Flare (Species: Dragon) *Ligh Beacon (Species: Shape-Shifter) *Nebula Core (Species: Jersey Devil) *Cosmic Warrior (Species: Star Cryptid *Adventure Bay Snow Monster *El Calzone-Cabra (Species: Chupacabra) *Black Laboom (Species: Sea Monster) *Y2K Kat (Species: Y2K/Kitten Hybrid) *Rowdy Raptor (Species: Raptor) *Rinty (Species: Chiwawa) *Dawn Ryder (Species: Human) *Stone Stare (Species: Gargoyle) *Shock Loch (Species: Lochness Monster) *Pond Poacher (Species: Mokele-mbembe) Movie *Tux-I-nator (Species: Machine Crawler) *Gang Bang (Species: Siamese Cat) *Collie-Wood (Species: Breaded Collie) *Apoco-Lynx (Species: Lynx) *Dino-S'more (Species: Dinosuar/Marshmellow Hybrid) *Bill Buster (Species:Dinosuar costume. Voice: Dan Castanella) *Warcarrier (Species: Kangaroo) *Gecko Double 0 (Species: Chamelion) *Turtlesystem (Species: Turtle) *Time Penguin (Species: Penguin) Mutant *Quack Widow (Species: Spider/Duck Hybrid) *Dachompa (Species: African Shamen. Voice: Billy West) *Clone Crab (Species: Cloning Machine/Crab Hybrid) * The Drakon (Species: Mutated Doberman. Voice: Louis Chirillo. Main weapon: Brass knuckles) * Mob Motor (Species: Angry Mob/Robot Spider Hybrid) * SmileMandy (Species: Frog/Monkey Hybrid) * Mask Masher (Species: Animatronic Coyote) * Yipper (Species: Chiwawa) Chapters *Chapter 1: Pups Meet the Trapper PAWS (Villains: Ashley, Frosty, Zap, Dixie and Barlow) *Chapter 2: Pups Get Cooking! (Villains: Earth-Cake, Kamasouffle, El Calzone-Cabra, Brain Freezy and Chop Corn) *Chapter 3: Pups Film Festival. (Villains: Tux-I-nator, Gram, Yipper, Vivica and Rinty) *Chapter 4: Pups and the Doopelganger (Villains: Apoco-Lynx, Bee Wolf, Mud Bath, Esahc and Llahrsam) *Chapter 5: Pups Mirror Mash (Villains: Elbbur, Eyks, Ycokr, Amuz and Redyr) *Chapter 6: Pups Get Shocked! (Villains: The Honey Pill Gang, Dark Chaos, Sabina Alfonso, Clay-Watch and Sparx the Shocking Spaniel) *Chapter 7: Pups and the Abnormal Afternoon (Villains: Molt Volt, Bionic Bunny, Dachompba, Cuckoo-Cat and Abnormaliva) *Chapter 8: Pups and the Bomb Squad (Villains: Zom Bomb, Black Laboom, Blasterderm, Water Baboon and Madame Bomb) *Chapter 9: Pups and the Magic Show (Villains: Choo Choo Clock, Card Shark, Trixie "Trickster" Jenkins, Hoot Flute and Dementrio the Demon Lord) *Chapter 10: Pups and the Ring Leader (Villains: Violet, Bookworm, Heidi-Cane, Copy Cat and Kalvin the Kaotic Kat) *Chapter 11: Pups Go Hunting. (Villains: Hankey-Stein, Brutus Garnell, Slash, Anon and Ranger Ryder) *Chapter 12: Pups and the Barnyard Brawl (Villains: Pound Duppy, U.F.K.O, Snake Vine, Thunder Serpent and Bull Horn) *Chapter 13: Pups and the Godly Grudge (Viilains: King Galaxta, SutuRuff, Ymeow, Adventure Bay Snow Monster and Organ Horn) *Chapter 14: Pups Slug Fest (Villains: Time Rift, Gang Bang, Slow Yo, Natellie "Jinx" Jenkins and Andrew Snake-Eyes) *Chapter 15: Pups Hit and Run! (Villains: Fasta Blasta, Monster Suds, Muno Bruno, Motor-Fly and Road Ripper) *Chapter 16: Pups Do the Time Warp! (Villains: Lily Demonock, Horn-Drill, Dino S'more,Cresent Doom and Quantium Bone) *Chapter 17: Pups V.S. The Roboto Trio (Villains: Madness Gladys, Clone Crab, Rowdy Raptor, General Snips and Kuchisake-Oven) *Chapter 18: Pups Fright Night (Villains: Muddy Marie, Rug-Step, Misty Shadows, Blaze and Carith) *Chapter 19: Pups and the Mutant Outbreak *Chapter 20: Pups on Thin Ice! *Chapter 21: Pups and the Master of Shadows *Chapter 22: Pups Home Invasion! *Chapter 23: Pups Fight Hell-Fire! *Chapter 24: Pups Wrecking Crew *Chapter 25: Pups and the Crime Wave! *Chapter 26: Pups and the Tree Torturers! *Chapter 27: Pups and the Great Flood! *Chapter 28: Pups and the Air Ambush! *Chapter 29: Pups and the Robot Rampage!! (Villains: Shadow Wally, *Chapter 30: Pups and the Battle for Adventure Bay (Villains: Ghost, The Drakon, Dawn Ryder, Izabella Humdinger and Night Ryder) Gallery Achievements *You're all Excellent Pups!!- Collect all Achievements *Cats Lazily At Work- Complete Chapter 1 *Loss of Appetite- Complete Chapter 2 *And That's A Wrap!- Complete Chapter 3 *Faker Fido- Complete Chapter 4 *49 Years Bad Luck, For the Fakers at Least- Complete Chapter 5 *The Spark of Defeat- Complete Chapter 6 *It Is Unusual!- Complete Chapter 7 *Cut the Red, Not the Blue!- Complete Chapter 8 Category:Video Games Category:Fanon Category:Games